Empty
by TheFireBuizel
Summary: I wanted to try writing a slash, so I did.
1. Empty

**I like trying new things. So I wrote a slash not because of a request, but because I wanted to try it. So here you go. I hope its not bad, but if it sucks, let me know. And if it does suck, I will never write another slash again. (if it's that bad). I don't own pokemon or Gatorade. (i'm nervous, never did anything like this.) Here goes...**

"fuck, i'm so sore." I said as I opened the door. I dropped my bag and went over to collapse on the couch. I began to rub my legs; they ached ever since I walked home. I had wrestling practice today. Being me, I prefer sports other that wrestling. But since I was on summer break, their wasn't any other options. Plus I didn't have crap to do at my house, so I decided hmm...why not. I live alone actually. My parents went on business trips a lot. So I had the house to myself. Practice would last from the first week of June to the end of July. 10:00 AM to 4PM. Plus it was decent to help me improve my fighting skills (if any was offered). Today would happen to be the last two days of practice. And I didn't enjoy much.

On the first day of practice, I met some people before practice began. Turns out it wasn't just guys that's wanted to wrestle, but girls as well, well if that wasn't enough, even Pokemon wanted to learn how to fight, though I don't see the point. But oh well. I didn't really make any friends the first day. But it was fine, better people didn't know about me than to know and not like me.

As the coach came in, he began acting strict. His name is coach, and only coach. He shouts out commands right at you. He doesn't want to just train, he wants to see you sweat. Why? It shows your at least trying. He mostly just wants us to exercise the first two weeks. I hate it when I have to do conditioning. He makes us run miles until out legs get cramps or until they burn hotter than hell. Push ups until your arms might break, and any other exercise he thinks could be torturing. But he does know how to wrestle. I thought wrestling was fake due to TV, but coach proved me wrong. He and his machamp would show us a couple of moves, sometimes counter attacks, even taught us how to dodge a body slam other and rolling away. He mostly taught us not to show fear to the opponent. I still hated the strictness in coach. But I still remained there for one reason.

I stayed because of Bill.

Bill happened to be a Buizel. A tall one too. He reaches up to four feet. About 1½-2 feet shorter than me. I don't even know how he's that tall, but my guess is that the muscles and all of our bodies maturing to the exercises coach made us do. I joined the class the first week after summer break. I came in standing at 5'1". In three weeks of coach's brutal training, I, and everyone else as well, had grown bigger, taller, and stronger. We all actually had grown due to coach's exercise, that it wasn't much of a big deal. The pain felt like hell, but we were all used to it.

Anyway, bill is the reason I would stay in the team. He was actually the first friend I made when I joined the team. I don't know why, but something about him makes me feel calm, even when coach gives me hell, just starting at him made me feel like it wasn't anything. He was always nice to me. We would talk everyday as he changed into our orange and white uniforms. We Mostly talked about the coach. But both of us shared laughs and we would just pack up and go home after practice. He looked so sexy in his uniform, all though I never told him that. I blushed at the sight of his face, his brown eyes just starting at my own. His voice so smooth when he talked. He also carried a yellow wristband. He told me it was lucky when wearing it.

Sometimes when he was around me, I began to go into the bathroom; he couldn't see my face burning red. He especially couldn't see me when I was getting hard. Would have really been awkward for all of us if I walked around and exercised with something showing off in my shorts. I am actually bisexual, so I liked both sides. But I liked the guy side a little more than the girl side. Bill didn't know that I liked him, or that I was bi. I actually even thought about asking him out once.

Well that thought died sadly. There was a problem with me asking him out. Bill was **straight**. He told me that when I first met him. He would mostly talk to me about the girls on the team. He even asked me of he should ask one out. I just winced and shrugged my shoulders. I was sad to hear the news. But even though bill was straight, it still didn't stop me from acting the way I did around him.

I got hungry after 20 minutes of just lying on the couch, so made myself a little meal of raw carrots and some cottage cheese. Apparently if I ate anything with fat/oil, sugar, or grease, I would regret it the next day I went to practice. When the coach wants us to stay in shape, he meant it. If we didn't cooperate, he would make us do something both painful and humiliating. I'm not sure what it is, but I doubt it's not worse than lunges on the cement sidewalk. Leaves bruises on you knees and you end up with sore feet. After my disappointed excuse of a meal, I would hit the shower. The cold water running against my face and body felt both welcoming and refreshing, especially on a hot summer day when the temperature is over 100 degrees.

It was only 7:00 PM after I finished showering, But I decided to catch some early sleep. I needed all the energy and rest I can get. Since I had nothing else to do, and I was tired from all the work outs, I dozed off with ease.

(The dream)

_It was the end of practice. Everyone on the team went into the locker room. I haven't told you this, but we all SHARE a locker. Yep, guys, girls, and Pokemon of both genders just entering the locker room. All of us undressing in front of each other. Soon it was just a show of breasts and balls hanging around. We didn't share showers though. Girls and guys still had their own appropriate sides. _

_In the showers there were no stalls or anything to cover your own privates. Their was no such thing as privacy in here. Not really a bother to us. I had already seen everyone in here naked, well everyone except for bill. Being bisexual, seeing guys naked was a little slight of a turn on, but not for me. I grabbed some soap and headed to the showers._

_As I entered, I had seen pretty much seen every shower taken but the 'couple shower'. The couple shower meant that you and another guy must share a shower. I didn't really give a shit about it, and I just started to shower like usual. Someone in the locker room didn't have a shower; I can tell when I heard guys saying "you got to share with whoever is using the couples shower". 'Oh boy I get to shower with another guy' I thought sarcastically. Honestly I didn't really get the point since were ALL showering in the same room. I stepped out of the shower to apply soap to my body, leaving the other guy to take it._

_"mind if we share a shower?" I heard him say. 'I know that voice.' I thought. I turned back around and I saw Bill standing under the shower. 'ah shit!' I thought. As I thought dirty from looking at him. "sure..." I said silently. I was pretty nervous. It especially didn't help when I was under the hot water. There was a reason o shower with cold water. A little fact about me...Hot water turns me ON. So I basically was stating at him while my erection was forming. My heart kept beating faster; I hoped that bill didn't happen to see my length. I prayed to Arceus that he wouldn't see me like this._

_Unfortunately he did. _

_"dude!" he said at me. I just covered my eyes. Hoping he would just ignore me. I knew I liked him, buy I didn't want him to find out this way. _

_"sorry..." I whispered to him. But he did something I didn't expect. His paw reached up and grabbed my length. He began to jerk it up and down. I silently led out a sigh, but the same I time I was puzzled._

_"what are you doing?" I asked._

_"your big." he said. Still rubbing my length up and down. I was only 8 inches, pretty respectable. My own cock was now throbbing on his paw. He smiled as he reached down. He opened his mouth and inserted my cock. His mouth was warm, His tongue was swilling around. He began to bob his head up and down my cock. I have even seen his own cock, growing at 6 inches. Even I didn't do anything to stop it. All I did was moan and tilt my head back. My hand was placed on bill's head, pushing it toward me little by little. _

_I also noticed the guys. They all stopped showering. And instead they were looking at bill and I. Their own cocks harden, and smiles were on their faces. I didn't realize until after I opened an eye. Some of them began to play with themselves, enjoying the view. I didn't really care, as long as bill kept sucking, I felt great. _

_I was close to releasing, but bill pulled his head off. I began to miss his mouth. His warm, saliva dripping mouth sucking my member. He began to jerk up his own cock and I started to play with mine. But bill took my hand away and he began to put it in his mouth again. This time he began to bob his head up and down. He sucked my cock as hard as he could. He began to fondle with my balls. I just moaned in pleasure. I was close. Bill gave it all he got. He pulled out of my mouth and he just began to stroke me hard. _

_"bill, i'm going to-"_

RINGGGG!

I woke up from my messed up fantasy. I did enjoy it in fact, but all though the thought of bill and I hooking up seemed pleasurable and realistic, yet it was just a fantasy. I was disappointed that the fantasy would never come true. I hated when dreams tease me. I stood up, and looked my sheets. All of them felt sticky. I removed them and put them in the wash. Not sure if they stains would come out, but worth a shot.

I looked at the clock. 9:45 AM. "Fuck, i'm going to late. And on the last day." I said. I didn't have the time to shower, so I will just shower when I get there. I threw on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Either way I was going to change. I grabbed my sweater and my uniform and immediately ran out the door.

As I ran I looked at the time. 9:55. 'Shit'. I thought. From all the conditioning coach made me do, I got there at exactly 9:59, that's impressive though since I lived 12 blocks away from the practice center.

I opened the door and I wanted o run into the shower, but coach had caught me before I entered.

"your late. I don't like it when one of my students is tardy."

"I just arrived at 10:00 even. Give me a break."

"sorry, anything before 10:00 would be acceptable, but when practice starts at 10:00 you must arrive earlier. You do know what this means since you arrived late." he told me. He handed me a box and asked for me to go change in the locker. I silently cursed at him as I left to change.

When I came out of the locker room. I immediately lost some of my dignity. In the box were a purple Speedo and a pink tank top. The tank top was ok, but the Speedo began to crush the life of my balls. To stop that, I took some toilet paper and put some of it down there to help cushion my privates. Unfortunately that backfired because the toilet paper made it look like a bulge was forming. I got some 'Compliments' from the guys, while I got some applause from the girls. Bill stood there watching me in this ridiculous attire. The moment he saw he just smiled and waved. Him seeing me like this made me **die** a little inside. If this was coach's way of brutal humiliation, it worked.

"well. See what happens when you don't follow my instructions. Now all of you must run 65 laps." coach said. Everyone groaned, and they left. Bill was about to leave until coach stopped him.

"not you bill, you will watch over him-" he said, pointing at me. "-and make sure he completes 50 jumping jacks, 60 crunches, 12 lunges, 47 push ups, and 25 laps with the group. If he fails, let me know and he will face consequences." that being said, he left to attend a meeting at his office.

'Fuck you coach! Fuck you! fuck this outfit! fuck your exercises! ...but most importantly, FUCK MY LIFE!' I thought. The sight of bill just staring at me made me turn red, but I wasn't blushing. I was angry. But for bill's sake to not see me throw a tantrum, I just did what he told me, starting with the lunges. My knees ached as I overstretched my legs. I barely did one before just collapsing on the floor. Bill ran up to me, he held up a Gatorade. I took it and drank it in record time.

"thanks, I needed that." I said, I started again with the lunges, I did feel pain due to the Speedos. I couldn't do shit until I had these Speedos removed, they were hurting my genitals very much.

"dude, don't do this. Just go change into your uniform. I don't like seeing you suffer." he said. He handed me my clothes, but I turned them down. No matter how much it hurted, I had to finish. I did the easy stuff first. Like the crunches and pushups, this didn't involve much leg movement. The lap running hurted a little, but I HATED the fucking jumping jacks. I haven't felt that much pain since. It makes getting kicked in the balls sound better. It would still hurt, but it would hurt less.

I completed all of coach's exercises, but then I found out some guys had their cell phones out and they were recording me the whole time. When that happened, I completely kissed my dignity and pride goodbye. I just headed into the shower and immediately took off the Speedos.When Idid I began to rub my balls, haven't felt that much pain ever, and I don't think I ever wanted to again. I'm just glad there off.

Since today was the last day of practice, and I have just been humiliated in front of bill, I began to wonder if joining the team was a stupid mistake. Bill came up to me, he looked sad.

"today is the last day. I can't believe it. The last day, and you were just treated like that..." said bill sad. I looked at him.

"what do you expect when your coach is an asshole? Its fine though."

"no, its not. Today is the last day I see you, and I sure don't want to remember you as the friend who literally had his reputation disappeared before his eyes." he said. He left me alone. In a way he was right, how was he suppose to remember me in a positive way?

It was 30 minutes before the practice area would close. Everyone had already gone home, including coach. I stayed to just take the shower I was supposed to take earlier. Grabbing the soap I just entered the showers. I had noticed bill was showering in the couples shower. My guess he just wanted a bigger shower. I took the shower next to him and I turned the shower on. I set the water to become hot. Immediately when I was covered by hot water, I grew erect. I just scrubbed myself from head to toe, ignoring the fact. Looking at Bill I then began to get a little bit more perverted. I began staring at his genitals, since he was using hot water, I could immediately see his 6 inch cock. Really, something about hot water turns anyone showering on. I began to stare at his ass. He looked tight, his two tails swinging around.(Just because I was pissed and humiliated doesn't mean I still don't like bill).

Myheartbegan pounding faster at the sight of him. I began to feel the urge. 'Damn you hormones'. I thought. I actually thought I was going to lose it. I needed release, but I couldn't get it from myself. Then looking at bill, he was washing his fur from the sweat, and he accidentally dropped his bar of soap. Once he bent down to pick it up...

I had COMPLETELY lost it.

"sorry bill..." I said quietly. I went up to him and held him by his waist. Without counting, I thrusted into his ass, hard. I only had about half of my length in him. I didn't want to hurt him. He yelled, but I covered his mouth. He was speechless. I just began to thrust in and out of him. I wasn't gentle, and I wasn't going fast. Just thrusting hard made my cock throb. I began to sweat and my heart started to pump faster. Bill was trying to say something. But because of my hand it looked like he was telling me to stop.

Well I would have stopped. But just fucking him felt so good, I was completely lost in lust. The feeling of his warm ass against my hard cock left a great sensation. I began to breath heavily, still thrusting in an out. The adrenaline rushing in added an extra kick. I moaned as bill's prostate began to come closer. I was almost about to break it.

That's when I realized, what the hell am I doing? My best friend out of the whole team was being raped. And I was causing it. I wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see me ever again. I wasn't even close to releasing, but I decided to pull out and just wait for him to either run away or start cursing at me. The damage was done, and I couldn't take it back.

I took my hand away and I was almost out of him, when he suddenly whispered something.

"deeper."

I was confused. "what?"

"deeper, shove yourself in deeper." he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. But I did what he told me to. I began to insert my whole cock back into his ass. He did moan loudly, but it was for the best, now that I knew he liked it...

I began to thrust hard into him. He kept moaning at each thrust. "faster..." he said. I sped up. The scent of Sweat was now coming off my skin and landing into his fur. As I went faster, my balls started to slap against his ass. They didn't hurt much. He kept moaning after each slap.

"ok, now stop." he said. I did. He flipped over until he was lying on his back. His cock just staring at my face. He nodded and I continued to fuck him. He began to stroke himself. "feels so..."

"good." I said. This time I took it slow and steady. I shoved myself deep within bill. His Growing moans told me he enjoys this. Looking into his eyes, I saw a little spark flow between them. I had gone a little harder, slamming myself against bill's prostate. Not sure if I broke it or not, but the warmth of bill's bum heating my cock felt too hood to even care. I pulled right out of him. He did seem sad, but I asked him if there anything HE wanted to do.

"how about a 69?" he offered. I gladly accepted. I lied down onto the ground and bill stood over me. His own cock throbbed as soon as a grabbed it. He moaned as I stroked him once. He inserted my cock in his mouth as I inserted his into mine. He tasted delicious. I never wanted to let go of his own meat. I began to suck on him, my tongue swilling around his cock. I heard moans come out from him. He inserted my cock into his mouth, he began to bob hid head up and down. He was still sucking my very own meat, and I began stroke his own. Dripping of pre cum was leaving his cock as my own pre entered his mouth. I was close to releasing. I could tell bill was close as well, he was gripping my cock tightly. I let out a moan as he got off of me. I began to stroke him hard and bill stoked me fast using both his paws. The heat from his hands rubbing my cock was too much to handle. "i'm almost there." I told him. He smiled, but then he began to breath heavily. " i'm going to cum. I'm going to -" but before he finished, a blob of semen shot out of him and it landed right on my chest. I couldn't take it and I released into bill's face and body. My balls giving him what they had. Soon, bill's orange fur turned white in seconds. We both stopped to catch a breath.

I stopped to look at bill. His eyes gazing into mine. I could still see the spark.

"i'm sorry I raped you-" I said, but bill silenced me with a kiss. I could feel that it didn't matter. We held it for about 4 minutes, until I broke it, gasping for air.

"it wasn't rape of I liked it." he said smiling. I smiled as well. But one question still puzzled me. "letting you know, I loved it."

"wait, so are you bisexual?" I asked.

"no, i'm fully gay. Always have been, and always will be." he answered.

"you told me you were straight." I said, but he silenced me with his paw. I didn't like it when he did that.

"correction, I said I **Was** straight. But now when I met you the first day, I really needed you to fuck me. Your just sexy as hell."

I laughed and shook my head. Bill and I finished taking a shower to clean ourselves. We both changed into our clothes when we finished. As both of is walked out the door, bill gave a kiss goodbye.

"i'm going to miss you." bill told me.

"I'll miss you too bill." I told him. I didn't know where he lived, but it must have been far. He immediately got into a car that was waiting for him. As he was about to leave, the car stopped. He rolled down the window, and he gave me something. It was a wristband that he wore.

"something to remember me by." he said. I began to feel sad. I gave him something in return.

"here, take this." I said. Giving him the Speedo and the pink tank top. "something to remember me by. Its pretty much what I have to give you." I said. Tears had filled into bill's eyes. The sight of him crying made my eyes start to water. We both hugged each other. Bill was wearing shorts. His body felt so warm. I never wanted to let him go, but sadly it had to be done. The car drove away until I can no longer see it. Holding the wristband, I put it on my wrist.

'I'll never forget you bill.' I said. And with that I prayed to Arceus that I would hopefully see him again one day.

**There it is. My first slash. I hope it isn't the only one either. I liked writing this. I even thought about adding another chapter. (two-shot). But I want to see how this goes. But it makes me nervous to post it. TO ANYONE HERE THAT WRITES SLASH/YAOI OR lemons, you make writing it look easy. Yet when I do it I feel queasy. R+R please. **

_The (really nervous) FireBuizel..._


	2. Reunion

Yep, it's me. I just wanted to write this second part to empty, and post it. This will have slash like the first one. I hope you like it enough to review…

**2 years ago…** _(Bill's point of view)_

As the car sped away, I looked out the window to see him soon disappearing into my eyes. I just rolled up the window and sighed deeply. I held what he gave me and stuffed it in my bag. Funny thing was that my father, a Floatzel, was driving the car. Doesn't really make sense does it? This even confused me as well since my father was a horrible driver; usually my mother is the one that drops me off/picks me up. My father knew I was felling dejected, so he decided to 'try' and talk to me.

"What's wrong son? The last day didn't go to well?" he asked me curiously. He just kept staring at me even though he was supposed to watch the road. I'm surprised he hadn't crashed yet since we were driving on a busy road.

"No, it did, it was the best one in all of the days here I'll admit. I just wished it wouldn't have ended, or at least lasted a little longer. " I replied. He gave me (what I believed was) a slight nod as we approached a gas station.

"Well, I'm going to go get some gas, here's five dollars, why don't you buy yourself a little treat? Maybe that will cheer you up." He offered. I accepted as he handed me money. I went into the station and proceeded to buy myself a Popsicle. I went browsing around and picked myself a big lemon ice pop. Why lemon and not a berry flavored? Well I was getting sick of berries, it's all trainers think Pokémon eat besides food; and plus I love lemon flavored ice pops. I walked up the cashier and paid for the dessert. The expression on her face was puzzling, but she gave me my change nonetheless. Then I slipped into the car as fast as I could. My father must have still been paying for the gas because he wasn't in the car, so I started to devour my frozen treat.

But as I pulled out the wrapper, just stared at the long, frozen treat. As I began to suck out the juice from my treat. My mind got a little dirty, as now I began to picture the guy's member. I closed my eyes and revisited the memory, turning it into reality again. Mmm…the way we both began to suck each other, the way he would just stroke me, the way we both came. Ohh, now my hormones got the best of me, as I was growing hard by the second. But I was wearing loose shorts, so I didn't matter. Opening my eyes, I looked down at my ice pop. All of the color and flavor was gone. As soon as I finished, the Ice pop was just ice. After licking the last of the juice from my paws, I threw the ice out the window. As for my crotch, I just put my bag over it. Good thing too since my father was walking toward the car, a little angry like always.

"Stupid clerk wouldn't get off the phone for about 10 seconds. Hey…you finished your ice pop already?" he said puzzled. I never did finish any treats I was given, even if it was like a piece of cake or something.

"Yeah, I was actually feeling hungry today." I lied as I removed the bag from my descending erection. I was ready to leave the gas station, but my father didn't start the car.

"What's wrong Bill? I noticed your been acting a little bit careless. Did something go on during practice you want to tell me about?" he said to me. He left the parking lot and proceeded onto the road again. "Don't lie to me, I can tell when you're lying…"

'_Damn! He's suspicious now, think of something quick.'_ I thought. "Well, I met someone right before practice. I didn't want to leave, but you pulled up and I never..."

"Never got to say goodbye? Well son, I'm sorry to hear that. If I knew I would have waited for about 5 minutes. Ever since the side mirror was broken I couldn't tell who or what's behind me."

"No dad it isn't your fault." I said, but my father wanted to cheer me up by, of course, talking about it.

"Well I dreamt of this day son, I finally know you're in love. Don't try to hide it from me, I could tell you are because I felt the same when I was just like you." He said smiling. I began to relax a little, a smile replacing my face. I was about to tell him but I was interrupted. "So… who's the lucky girl?"

I thought my heart had completely stopped at that moment.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, jumping inside a little. I didn't get a chance to say, but my father is a **huge homophobic****.** I must have forgotten since I was usually away from home. My father doesn't approve of homosexuality in anyway, no matter what kind of relationship; he only believes it's only legal for a male and a female to be together. NO QUESTIONS ASKED! AND ESCECIALLY NO EXCEPTIONS!

"Don't act like you don't know. Who is she bill? Is she nice and beautiful one like your mother? When can we meet her?" he began questioning. Amazingly we hadn't crashed or

ran over anyone yet, because my father isn't even looking at the road. I decided to just say it and hope for the best. But deep inside I prayed to Arceus for the car crash. Not to get us killed but to make my father stop the questions (and perhaps get hit in the head to forget all of this).

"Actually dad, it's more of a personal thing. Plus it's not a girl I like..."I said a little bit silently. My father was now confused.

"Oh, so you don't like any girl in your team, but yet you didn't want to leave yet. So then why did you want for me to wait?" he asked me. '_Fuck…what do I say now, the truth? He'll kill you'. I thought. BUT… then again he'll find out eventually.' _I just decided to just spill it. I just took a deep breath, and just hoped for the best.

"No, I do like someone dad… but you see… it's not a girl…it's actually a guy." I just admitted, saying the last part silently. I prayed he didn't hear the last part, but the car stopped as the tires screeched, leaving tire tracks all over the road. I covered my ears; the noise was unbearable to me and everyone around.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S A GUY!" he shouted. His face was boiling red like the surface of the sun. Oh boy I should have just kept my mouth shut. He had his foot pressed up all the way, he was going around 120 miles right now. "BILL, YOU KNOW IT'S ILLEGAL FOR A GUY TO LOVE ANOTHER GUY! IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"No dad it's not. But that's you not me. Plus I never said it was a girl". I said. He slowed down, until he stopped at a dark alley, high beams were turned off and he unlocked the door for some reason.

"Get out of the car." He said bitterly. I was puzzled.

"WH-what? What do you mean?"

"I said get out. I don't accept your decision for gay love. And I WILL NOT have my son turn into some type of queer for some faggot! I want a son who loves females, might marry one, and even produce a grandchild. Not a bicurious son. Go, I'll tell your mother you ran away. And if I **ever see you** around my family I will murder you, understand? You're no son of mine." He told me in a monotone voice. Normally it wasn't like him to insult gays, just ignore them. However, this wasn't the case. When he was pissed, he was pissed. My heart started to ache, badly. 'Arceus please tell me he's joking'. I thought.

"I don't understand it dad, why are you kicking me out?" I asked as some tears were rolling out of my eyes and onto my white T-Shirt.

"Let me put this in a way even you can understand. I DON'T WANT HOMOSEXUALS IN MY LIFE, OR NEAR MY FAMILY! And don't call me dad; I'm not your father if you keep acting like this. He just said to me. I just began to regret ever saying anything to him. I opened the car door and was about to leave, but he stopped me and gave me one final offer. "Listen Bill, I'll make a deal with you. You can still stay at home, I won't mention a word to your mother, and I will still treat you like my son again. My only condition is that you cut the gay bullshit out of your head." He said in a monotone voice. I didn't want to accept it, but I also didn't want to be out on the streets, even if I did know how to wrestle. Wait a minute, what the fuck am I thinking? That's when I had to stand up for myself.

"IT'S NOT GAY BULLSHIT, ITS LOVE ARCEUS DAMNIT!" I shouted. I stopped and then said "Why can't you just accept me the way I am? Mom does it, so why don't you?"

"Your mother doesn't know your gay now does she?" he retorted pungently. "Take it or leave it." He said. I didn't want to argue anymore, so in defeat, I just nodded as I closed the door. He locked the doors and he began to drive back home, it was silent the whole drive there.

We arrived home just in time to eat. My mom was a very short yet nice Buizel, so there was no chance of me being something else. I went up to my room and began to settle my stuff down. Then I went to the table and I sat on a chair away from my father. He was just reading the newspaper, and I was looking down at my plate. Some berries, a salad, some steak and potatoes, and half a Poffin. 'These dishes don't go together, and who the hell eats half a poffin?' I thought. But before I began to eat my mother called me.

"Honey, you should wash up first before you eat." My mother informed me. I shrugged and went into the bathroom to go and wash my paws. I did it quickly so that my father couldn't see me. As I was about to dry them, my father stood on the door way.

"Your lucky I'm not going to tell you mother what happened during the ride home. Why? Because I know you can change. You're not gay Bill. You just think you are. Now over the next few months I want you to go and find yourself a mate. A FEMALE ONE! Can't find one…I'll find one for you. If you come home with a male partner I swear I shall make your live a living hell for as long as you're here! Understand?" he told me. I just gulped and nodded. He left without saying a word. I just quickly left the bathroom and just went back to the table. At that point I just lost my appetite and just wanted to go into my room…

(Present day)

It has been two years now since my father forcefully made me change. Now I don't even remember…wait a minute… what was I taking about? That doesn't matter now. Anyway I wanted to tell you my life has been ok. I did find a mate of my very own. Her name is Sarah. She was the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. She was my species also. My father would always come into my room to check up on us. He thinks if he leaves for a minute Sarah and I will start mating. Yeah truth be told, that's not gonna happen. Here's something dad doesn't know about her. Sarah is bisexual, so she has had both sides of the world. She even told me that she preferred the side without the males. She even had herself a female mate (who she's still seeing by the way). But Sarah agreed to be my pretend girlfriend until my dad is calmed down. But everyday when she leaves he keeps asking me if I fucked her. Yeah, said it just like that. My reply will always (forever) be no.

Today my father and mother were going away for the day as a honeymoon vacation, so now I'm hoping Sarah would stay with me for the next two days. It's not really that bad since we both like to hang out. This morning we began to talk about what's happening while they're gone…

"What do you feel like doing for two days?" Sarah asked me. I just shrugged.

"I really don't know Sarah. I mean, I know what I would do if I was back at the wrestling team."

"I can tell you really love this guy, but does he love you too?"

"Of course he does. Otherwise the sex wouldn't have happened. I know how he felt." I told her, but she shook her head in denial.

"Yeah, but it was that's all he wanted from you? What if it was just a one night-stand, sort of? I mean it's been two years and you haven't even seen or heard from him anymore."

"That's cause he doesn't know where I live, duh." I responded quickly. But she did have the point. The guy didn't tell me his name, didn't ask me about my life or anything. All I know was that he knew my name. I guess I wasn't thinking about this logically. Before I began to dug deeper into the problem, my parents left a note on the table as they got into the car and left. There was no hesitation from them since they were ready yesterday. I picked up the note and read it to Sarah…

_Bill, _

_As much as we don't like leaving you alone, this is mandatory since we need some time to ourselves. We'll only be gone for about today and will return at about 4 pm tomorrow. In case you get hungry there's some money in the counter for food ok. We both love you very much and if there are any problems give us a call ok?_

_From MOM 3_

_P.S. bill, I expect you shall probably mate with Sarah while were away, if that happens at least make sure the house is clean when we get back._

_-DAD_

You know I actually did expect my father to write that during the letter. I just groaned as Sarah giggled. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

"So, he expects us to '**love**' each other just to prove you've changed?" she asked. She then began to laugh hysterically as I practically ripped the note apart.

"Yeah, he is that stubborn." I said, my face burning red from embarrassment. I grabbed the money from the counter and I stuffed in my right short pocket. As I was turning around Sarah was already saying goodbye.

"You're going to leave me here by myself?" I asked, I didn't like being alone at my house, made me feel outcasted.

"I would like to stay, but I DO have a mate to get to. Sorry about that bill." she said sorrowfully. I just sighed as I gave her a hug goodbye. She actually gave me a kiss on my cheek and left. So now since I'm alone I turn to the Xbox to kill time. I put on '**Mirrors**', and just pressed play. In the beginning, I noticed a man was inside the subway bathroom. And apparently he was taking to himself, looking at a mirror. It did seem a little boring, but when the mirror on the wall cracked, the guy grabbed a piece of glass from the floor and held it in his hand. But the reflection ended up placing the glass on his throat, and just sliced his neck open. The man was slowly bleeding to death while the reflection stood watching, even smirking a little bit. After that part I took the movie out of the Xbox, and just tried to smash it into a million pieces. But since I wasn't that strong to smash a DVD to the ground, I just picked it up and put it back in its case. No longer will I feel safe to look at a mirror. I was shaking a little even thought it was just a movie. Scary movies weren't my thing. And when I do watch one I plan to have someone by me, but I ended up using a cushion on the couch as a substitute. I felt so alone, empty, and very isolated being stuck at home.

I just switched on to the TV. But I did get hungry after the hour I spent watching some gore. (That's not weird is it?) Anyway a commercial came by and I just proceeded to watch.

_Why settle for a normal, boring dinner when you can have Pete's pizza pies delivered right to your home! From a plain cheese to even a supreme, we have all of the toppings you want to help satisfy your hunger. At very low prices and fresh hot pies delivered in 15 minutes of less guaranteed or the pie is FREE! Call 555-555 PIES. That's 555-555-PIES._

'Well that's enough for me to want a pizza pie.' I thought as I picked up the phone and called. A familiar voice answered the phone.

"Pete's pizzeria. How may I help you today?" was the answer. I remember the voice, but it sounded monotone over the phone, so it wasn't easy for me to figure out.

"Can I get a large pie, I don't care what's on it as long as its here." I said eagerly.

"Sorry man, but it needs to be specific." He replied. Seriously, something about the voice made my head hurt. I know that voice, but who the hell was that?

"Ok, then just plain cheese." I said quickly, I hope the 15 minutes or less guarantee was true. I was hungry enough to actually eat anything I could find whether it was food or not.

"Ok, then give me your address and it will be delivered to you as soon as possible." He replied.

"505 bacon drive". I said. It was actually the address of the house next to me, it's abandoned and no one had lived there about 3 years actually. No way was I giving my address to a random pizza guy.

"Ok, I'll have your order there in 15 minutes." He said and hung up. I just started to count the money my parents left me. Let's face it… I had nothing else to do here.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Sure enough I heard a knock on the door beside me. I opened the door and I couldn't believe who it was. I thought my eyes were deceiving me, or perhaps I was dreaming. But this was reality. It was the guy, the guy I met during wrestling practice. The teen male that has a hidden identity from me. Looking for a name tag, I found one hanging around his neck, which read Aaron. Well, that was helpful. He looked like he hadn't changed a bit in appearance. Well, he has grown older; he looked eighteen years old I'll bet. He is slimmer than before. Besides the outfit of the pizza parlor uniform and the funny looking net hat, he still looks the same. The same Aaron I met two years ago…

"One large cheese pizza pie, that'll be $7.50…whoa wait a minute, you're a Pokémon! Where is the person that ordered this?" he asked me. I thought he was just joking around, but the look on his face was serious.

"I ordered it man. Just set it on the table." I said, rolling my eyes. He set the pizza down on the table, and then held out his hand for the money. I left to go to the kitchen to go get the 'money'. 'He didn't remember me…no, that can't be true. I know he still knows me, I just got to make him remember about me'. I thought to myself. I tried from when we first met.

"Don't you remember me? Wrestling practice, the coach being an asshole, anything?" I asked. He thought for a moment. Then he shook his head in denial.

"Nope. Can't remember anything like that." He said, as his cell phone rang. He picked it up and stepped outside of my house. I felt like I was used. I guess what happened at the Wrestling gym stays in the practice gym. I can't believe it, I really liked him, and he was using me. **'My life was almost ruined because of that asshole. And he didn't even Bother to recall the last time we met'**. I thought. I was outraged. I was about to go to yell, but through the window I could hear everything. And I heard things I didn't even know about him, or even wanted to hear.

"Hey Grandma, I'm not coming home tonight. I'll be staying with a friend for the night ok?" he said nervously. He actually sounded terrified for some reason. I could tell because he almost whispered the last part. I heard instant yelling from the cell phone. Hearing his grandmother's voice gave me cold chills running down my spine.

"HELL NO! I EXPECT YOU HOME THIS INSTANT! WHAT KIND OF GRANDSON ACTUALLY EXPECTS TO GET ANYWHERE WITH A JOB LIKE YOURS? REALLY, YOU WERE OFFERED PART TIME IN AN OFFICE AND YOU CHOOSE BEING A DELIVERY BOY AT A CRAPPY PIZZA PARLOR just to hang with your friends? YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER ARE LUCKY THERE ON VACATION AND NOT HERE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHER CRY WHEN SHE SEES THE DISCRACE YOU BECAME IN YOUR LIFE. AS A MATTER OF FACT, DON'T COME HOME! YOU CAN RETURN WHEN YOU ACTUALLY ARE A SOMBODY IN LIFE!" I heard him hung up the phone and just mumble a little. He then came back into my house and just sigh again upon entering.

"So anyway that's $7.50… you know what never mind. This is my last delivery; you can have this one on the house." He told me, sounding disappointed. "Well, I better get on out of the way; enjoy your _free_ pizza man." He said, he approached the door, but I stood in front of it.

"Wait a minute, where are you going exactly?" I told him.

"Well if you were eavesdropping then you'll know I'm not going home that's for sure, so perhaps I'll just stay in a cheap motel since I don't really have any friends who would let me sleep over." He said sadly. He fumbled around in his pockets only to realize he was broke. "Well it looks like I don't have any money on me; I guess I'll just sleep in my car." He told me as he walking out the door. As he finished his sentence he heard a tow truck siren, sounding like it was backing up. Looking Outside, he had noticed a tow truck towing away his car. He immediately ran outside shouting "WAIT A MINUTE, STOP THE TRUCK! WAIT!" I heard him shout. I stepped outside and I noticed the truck had stopped as he reached up to the trucker. "Why are you taking my car?"

"Sorry, but it was parked near a fire hydrant. Got to tow it man." I heard him respond.

"No come on, I was only gone for a few minutes man. Please don't tow my car away." Aaron pleaded, but the trucker had shown no sigh of sympathy.

"Sorry man, I'm just doing my job, if you want you can pick it up tomorrow maybe if you have paid the fine of $100."

"100 dollars? That's outrageous!" He said, but the trucker just drove away. He then just began to mope. Damn, what happened to him? He was once a good guy that loved to socialize had fun when given the chance, and also hated coach's guts as much as I did. Now he's broke, car less, isolated from his own life actually, it just made me feel empty (again) inside for some reason. I actually grabbed his arm and welcomed him back inside my house. Coming back, he did seem amused. My house is just like any plain house. Just about one sofa in the living room and dining room are in the same room as the kitchen, one large bathroom, two bedrooms, walls were painted a nice yellow and we had a tile floor in the living room instead of hardwood. (OK so it's not your average house, but it's still nice and cozy).

"Listen; sorry about your car, if you want I can give you the night to stay here at my place." I offered. He then looked up curiously and began to nod his head. He nodded his head like if was his only option.

"Yeah, I would like that; you seem to be such a caregiver. Why are you helping me out?" he asked me.

"I told you man, we both met, you helped me out, so I decided to help you out." He said, he still did seem confused, but he then started to shyly smile. I opened the box and stared at the now cold cheese pie. I grabbed two slices and offered some to him, which he gladly accepted.

"So umm Buizel…" he said nervously.

"Bill, my name is Bill. Don't you remember my name, Bill? Doesn't it ring a bell?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"Nope, I can't remember much. It's been so stressful at school. It's actually easy to forget your memories when you're forced to remember Math, Psychology, English, and all of the crap that forces your head to hurt and make you feel stupid." He said. I just nodded in agreement; school can be such a pain in the ass sometimes. For entertainment, I put back on the Mirrors movie.

"Is it ok with you if I can sit right next to you?" I asked. He didn't really hesitate because he WAS in my house after all. He scooted over and I pressed play. He was focused on the movie as I was just holding his arm, shielding my eyes. I heard him yawn as I began to shake. Even with someone next to me I still hated the damn horror movies…

(One movie later…)

"Come on dude, anything here?" I asked for the 45th time. He still shook his head.

"No bill, for the 45th time I don't have any sevens." He said, this game was literally getting on my nerves. But I wasn't worried about the game; I needed to refresh his memory. He has to remember me, he just has too. I put away the cards and we both went to the couch. Looking at the clock it was around Ten PM. I should be asleep by now, but he was still keeping me up, and being honest… what's the rush? I **DO** have a guest in my house.

"Hey dude, a personal question ok? Do you like girls?" I said. Pretty weird for me just putting it out there and I expected for him to answer quickly with a yes or no, but he did hesitate a little and he was silent for about 5 minutes.

"Actually, I'm unsure. I do like girls, but I also have some experience with guys I'll admit. I'm undecided actually, but some call me Bi-Curious though, ever since I was in high school, I did have a girlfriend for about a semester, but it ended sadly." He answered.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"She left me… All she wanted from me really was my hard earned cash she just liked spending on herself." he just said. And that was the end of that conversation. I just stared into his eyes. I remember the spark we got from looking at each others eyes. I stared into his and he got back into mine. He then stared to smile, but it soon vanished. "Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" I just sighed in defeat, well there goes that attempt. "Why do you ask me about it anyway?"

"Well I just wanted to know that's all." I said, but the look on his face made me feel like I just opened his old wounds. And I was right sadly; he stared to sob silently to himself. He began to grab me and almost began to hold me, but from the strength in his arms against my body began to crush me.

"I hate my life bill. I mean, school, my job, my parents and grandparents, everything about it." He said, he noticed me struggling to breathe, so he let me go as I inhaled air. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "I'm not really much of a person who cries, but in this case…"

"Well, your life isn't that bad, I mean just because you're broke and had your car towed-"

"No you don't understand. My parents don't really look to me as their son. They practically have no interest in me at all. Whether it's for a good achievement or a bad mistake, nothing really concerns them. Now don't get me wrong they love me, but I'm more of a living soul in there house. Except for my sexuality, that's when they care. When my father found out I was Bi, he started to beat the shit out of me. I had to go to the hospital due to my injuries. My father lied to my mother and said I was jumped down the street." 'Holy crap and I thought it was worse for me. I was let off easy.' I thought.

"My grandmother has hated me since I was born, she is upset because I was the reason my mother married my father in the first place. She hated my father, and since I was the one that placed them together, she makes me the scapegoat. And she's right about my job! I got a job as an intern at a hospital, not an office. But the fact that I would be waking up at three AM and end at eight PM, no thanks. So I found a job here working as a delivery boy. And now that I look back at it… it just sucks." He finished. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a giant scar across the left half side of his chest.

"Holy Shit! What happened there?" I asked.

"My father lost it. Telling me only men and woman were together. He was so mad he started to throw everything at me. He actually took the chain he kept in the garage and just stuck me in the chest. It really hurt, and I was badly bruised. That's why I went to the hospital. When my mother came, she offered me all the love she could give, when my father did, was just offer me the cold shoulder. Told me I didn't exist in his life now." He said.

At that point I had nothing else to say. I wanted to comfort him, but I was out of ideas. And here I thought he ruined my life, turns out I was the one that ruined his.

"Tell me bill? Is it really worth the crap I'm going through now, stuck as a pizza boy whose parents don't know he exists, has a grandmother that loathes him for bringing his parents together? Doesn't seem tough but it is." He said, but as he finished, he just stopped. He didn't say anther word. And I wouldn't judge him. What more could he say?

Looking at him closer, the light was shining upon his face. He looked so cute, yet depressed. He lay down onto the sofa as was about to sob himself to sleep. I have never seen him this weak in my life (doesn't matter if I only seen him two years ago, he never showed signs of weakness). At this point I just wanted to remind him of me. I wanted to let him know that not everything is bad as it seems. I know part of me is still in his head, but I'm going for the part of me that's still in his heart. 'It all or nothing Bill.' I thought. I went to turn off the lights, and I sat on his lap for a while, he didn't mind actually though he did look confused. Well, here goes…

"Dude I got to tell you something, can you come here?" I said. He leaned closer, but before he could turn his head I grabbed it and locked my muzzle onto his lips…

**(Warning, this next part contains the slash. Don't bother skipping it because it leads to the end of the story).**

_I thought he would hesitate or push me back by now; instead the feeling of passion and bliss took over as he pulled me closer. My eyes were closed and I began to rub his member over his jeans. It was a battle for dominance between our tongues. I had lost, but I didn't pay much mind. I missed the sweet taste from his lips onto mine. We both started to hold it, letting the shadows disguise ourselves. After about five minutes of me rubbing his groin, he started to harden. He broke the kiss, taking my paw away from his hardening member…_

"_No… I can't do this bill... It feels so wrong…" but I silenced him with my other paw as my first one went back to rubbing his member. He started to take deep breaths._

"_Shh…just lay back and relax." I said, my voice completely filled with lust. He nodded his head and relaxed himself. I easily managed to unbuckle his jeans. Lowering the zipper was a package just for me. Lowering his boxers I had received my prize, his now bigger 9 inch erection, which smacked my face as soon as I removed his boxers. Just seeing it again made my mouth water on the inside. I licked my lips, and I was just inches away from having my mouth stuffed with his meat. Being impatient, I grabbed it from the middle, and I just stuffed it into my mouth. I didn't even start, and his member already throbbed in my mouth. His spine received chills from my tongue, slobbering all around his pole. I missed the flavor, the taste of his pulsing member. I stroked him up and down with my paw as my tongue began to swirl and explore every part of his manhood. His growing moans pleased me. The oozing gooey pre dripping onto my tongue. Oh it has been too long…_

_Although I was focus on his member, my own member needed attention too. With my second paw, I began stroking myself while sucking on his cock. He was noticing it was becoming difficult, so he took his hand and 'accidentally' placed it on my own. I did moan a little, the feeling of him moving his hand up and down my cock. He lifted my head off his cock gently. I did whine a little, it hasn't been a minute and I already missed his member in my mouth._

"_Lie on your back, don't ask and just do it." He told me. I did, and my legs were spread to reveal my own cock. He grasped my now longer member and then began to move it up and down slowly. He took his other hand and began rubbing my sac. I wanted him to stop; my intention was to please him, not vise versa. But his hands were warm, and the heat from his hands on my parts was overwhelming. I stood there moaning as he began to smile. Then he grabbed my cock, and shoved it slowly inside his mouth. The sudden feeling of his moist tongue made my cock throb. He began to shove my cock further down his mouth until he began to gag a little. I held his head, but not to pull myself out. Instead I held him there, letting him go back a little so not to choke. My own pre had been dripping into his mouth, and he just swallowed it all._

_I was close to almost releasing, but I pulled myself out before I did. I wasn't about to give in early. He lay on his back and I got onto of him. Leaning, we both began to passionately kiss, our privates rubbing against each other. The energy expressing the feeling was contaminating our bodies. His member still throbbing. It felt good throbbing inside my mouth, wonder how it would to have it throbbing inside me…_

"_Bill, how about once more for old time's sake?" he asked me. I just nodded. I was on top him. His member right below my face. My own was right above his mouth. I grabbed his hard and thick length. I open my mouth and slowly let it slide around my tongue. He did the same thing, except he was also shoving myself deeper into his mouth. I swirled my tongue around his head, and then I just stroked it up and down. He was sighing, and I was smiling. He was also stroking me, but he was going harder. I started to go faster until pre was leaving his cock and now pouring into my paws. He had held me by my waist, lifting me above his meat. I was on my stomach, while his dick was hovering above my ass. _

"_How bad do you want it?" he said, pressing his dick near the entrance of me. He was teasing me, that wasn't fair._

"_Badly. I need it badly." I said. He nodded. I didn't have any lubrication on me, so he just positioned himself behind me. 'this is going to hurt.' I thought. And as he could read my mind he whispered. "It won't hurt that much." And without warning, he thrusted into me. I tried to hold in my moan, but he broke me. I moaned, as he kept shoving his thick, warm cock in deeper. He started to go slowly, trying to get me used to it. Then he started to go faster, His balls slapping against my ass. His breaths got deeper as my moans got louder. Sweat was releasing from his skin and now dropping onto my fur. He started to thrust in his member deeper, making me lose it. I just cried in pain, so he started to slow down._

"_No, don't stop. I want it all in." I said. I flipped myself over, lying down on my back. He re-shoved himself back in. This time he was hitting my prostate. He kept hitting it over and over; I just started to breath heavily. I was so close to releasing, but I still needed help. Aaron was almost close as well. He started to fuck me as hard as he could while I began to stroke myself. And with one final jerk, I released my fresh milk all over our bodies. Aaron however wasn't quite there yet. He pulled out of me. And before he was about to start tugging, I grabbed his cock and just shoved it into my mouth. I got it to become warm, along with it being nice and tender. I bobbed my head up and down just incase he refused to release. I pulled it out and Aaron just shoved it back inside me. His moans getting louder and his breathing getting heavier as I felt my ass tighten around his member. He was now thrusting harder, sliding his dick in and out of me. Aaron's dick was throbbing madly, he released right inside me, warm semen coating the inside and outside of my ass. Both of us were panting from exhaustion. _

"_It been a long time…" Aaron said panting. _

"_Too long Aaron." I said. I was determined to get this stuff off of me, but Aaron got closer and just planted a kiss. "Aaron, do you really love me" I asked him shyly. _

"_You know I do," he replied, rubbing my head. _

"_Where are you going after tonight?" _

"_Not back home that's for sure. I guess I will look for an apartment. Maybe seek a better job. Or even go back to school. How come bill?"_

"_Aaron, I want to come with you." I said. He was shocked. I nodded my head, being serious. _

"_Bill, are you sure? I mean, you heard what happened to me when my folks found out. They don't mind me leaving, but you, you have a family, a life-"but I just shut him up with a long kiss. He broke it, and was now calm again._

"_If your serious, we will leave first thing tomorrow morning." He said. Both of us just smiled. After both of our energy was drained, both of us fell asleep on my couch._

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O**

Dedicated to some friends who have been in this situation of abuse before, and to the writers who persuaded me to write part two (I won't mention pen names because I don't want to get yelled at. You know who you are).Thank you…


End file.
